villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Roger (Training Day)
Roger is a minor villain in the 2001 film Training Day. Roger is a former LAPD officer turned drug dealer and is good friends with Alonzo Harris and is one of Jake Hoyt's enemies. He was portrayed by Scott Glenn. Biography Life and Career Roger is a corrupt and greedy LAPD Narcotics officer like his friend, Alonzo Harris. Roger is also loyal to drug addicts and is often good at telling jokes that pretty much do not make any sense at all. Probably his most memorable quote in the movie is "You figure that joke out, you'll figure the streets out." Roger also has tattoos on both arms, wears earrings, has light gray hair and a beard and spends a majority of his time lounging around in his house dreaming about moving to the Philippines with Alonzo. Meeting Roger After Jake Hoyt, Alonzo's rookie officer gets intoxicated with PCP that was inside a joint of marijuana, Alonzo takes Jake over to meet Roger, one of his good friends who worked in the LAPD for a long time before deciding to become a drug dealer. Alonzo gives Roger a plastic bag full of Mexican marijuana and Roger sniffs it to find out if it's worth selling, but declines to sell it. Alonzo states that the marijuana he confiscated wasn't that good and Roger agrees with Alonzo. Roger warns Alonzo that the Russian Mafia is after him and that he is going to look out for him and make sure he gets away. Both Roger and Alonzo plan on going to the Philippines. It isn't really told what drugs Roger sells, presumably marijuana, because it was later revealed that Roger sold dope to kids several years back. Later Alonzo orders a group of three evil cops called "The Three Wise Men" to help him hire additional evil cops and Jake to kill Roger and get the money that both officers had confiscated from the LAPD many years earlier. Alonzo gets the money so he can pay the Russian Mafia since he owes them money after having shot one of their employees in Las Vegas years earlier. Jake is told to shoot Roger, but Jake refuses to kill Roger. Alonzo and his friends shoot Roger multiple times and carry out the digging tools to get the drug money that he and Alonzo had stolen from the LAPD. After that, Alonzo and his friends dig up the money that he owes to the Russian Mafia. Alonzo states that Roger was killed while serving a high risk warrant and is hoping to get Jake to lose his job. After encountering so many hostile cops (Alonzo included), Jake decides to go after Alonzo and take the money Alonzo and Roger stole back to the LAPD and make things better. After Jake confiscates the stolen money from Alonzo. Alonzo tries to escape for shooting Roger and not paying the Russian Mafia. Unfortunately, Alonzo is cornered by the Russian Mafia and gets killed. Quotes Gallery Roger_sitting.jpg Roger_and_Alonzo_laughing.jpg|Roger and Alonzo laughing Roger_displeased.jpg Roger_the_fucks_your_problem.jpg|thumb|'The f*ck's your problem? Roger surrounded by bad cops.jpg Category:Drug Dealers Category:Minor Villains Category:Embezzlers Category:Evil Cops Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Died in Disgrace Category:Trash-Talking Villains Category:Male Villains Category:Liars Category:Rich Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Greedy Villains Category:Action Movie Villains Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Movie Villains